Love and Jealousy
by shadowglove
Summary: ONESHOT! When Sharpay has to do two different skits in drama with Troy ::skit: love:: and Chad ::skit: jealousy:: the truth about their feelings for her are exposed, and with two kisses she realizes her feelings for one of them. CHADPAY, TROYPAY, RYELLA


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

_This is my first HSM fanfic so bare with me. In my universe Ryan and Gabriella got together at Lava Springs in the second movie when Troy was being such an idiot, and while Troy and Sharpay aren't together they're really attracted to each other. But be not fooled…this be __**not**__ a Troypay!_

* * *

"Why haven't you made a move yet?"

Looking up over the top of her expensive pink shades, Sharpay Evans raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at Gabriella Montez, her once-rival and now the girlfriend of her twin, Ryan. "Excuse me?"

"Troy." Gabriella cleared from where she stood over Sharpay, hands on her hips, a small, knowing smile on her face. "You used to be all over him when we were going out. Now that I broke up with him, why haven't you made your move? You know, he _is _'vulnerable' as Ry puts it."

"She's right, sis." Ryan announced as he appeared behind his girlfriend, holding her around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You should _totally_ attack while the iron is hot."

"First of all," Sharpay put down her magazine. "What _iron_?" She looked at her twin as if he'd gone crazy. "And _second_ of all, I was _not_ 'all over' Troy Bolton, _ever_." The blonde announced huffily, refusing to meet their grinning glances. "I, Sharpay Evans, am not 'all over' _anyone_."

"_Sure_…" Gabriella and Ryan announced at the same time before breaking out in laughter.

Her mouth fell open and she glared at the laughing duo as they departed, arms around each other. "They are _so_ annoyingly perfect for each other." As a second thought, she added to herself: "And I am _so_ not into Troy Bolton anymore. He is _so_ last week's news!"

Honestly, if he hadn't had the common sense to leave Gabriella for her when she'd shown interest, she was _so_ not interested in being with him now that he was single. Sharpay Evans was _not _anyone's second choice!

Even if he _was_ _so _skin-tone compatible with her!

And handsome…

…and talented…

…and had a killer smile…

Shaking her head violently when she realized that she, _Sharpay Evans_, had been smiling a goofy smile, the blonde huffily picked up her magazine once more and began reading up the latest fashions, and doing her best to forget a handsome wildcat dominating her mind.

--

"Move. Move. _Move_." Motioning with her hands towards those in her way in the hall the next day only reminded Sharpay of her very own 'superpowers'. She had the ability to get people to do whatever she wanted them to, and secretly she liked Ryan's little codename for her: 'Superbitch'.

It was, very much, _her_.

"You know, you could always _ask_ them to get out of the way _nicely_." Gabriella announced slowly as she walked behind Sharpay, holding Ryan's hand.

"_Why_?" Sharpay asked, turning to look at the girl she was resigning herself to accepting as her most probable future sister-in-law in consternation. "That takes longer and is less effective."

"Well," Gabriella turned to Ryan as if asking for backup and then mock-glared at him when she saw his broad grin. "_Well_," She turned back to an expectant Sharpay. "It's a way of being _nice_ to people, and when you're _nice_ to people, people will be _nice_ to _you_."

Sharpay would have laughed, but she realized on time that Gabriella was being serious, and she couldn't help but feel pity for the obviously naïve girl. So she turned to her brother. "Ryan, if she's _ever_ going to be an Evans you'll have to teach her better than this."

She then turned to a blushing Gabriella and placed a hand on her shoulder, talking as if to a child. "_Gabi_, we're the _Evans_ family, and we do things _differently_." Surprising them all—but none more than herself!—she placed an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "But don't worry, Ryan and I will show you all you need to know to live in the _real_ world."

"Is this Superbitch in action?" Gabriella asked Ryan tentatively.

Ryan smirked and nodded.

Sharpay smiled brightly and squeezed Gabriella's shoulders before pulling away. "See? We'll make an Evans out of you yet!" And with that she glided away, shooing everyone out of her way and not noticing a certain wildcat watching her from his locker.

"I think she's starting to like you." Ryan smiled at his girlfriend as he placed a casual arm around her shoulders, drawing her in as they walked behind Sharpay, secretly enjoying how she cleared the way for them to pass through.

"_Really_?" Gabriella blinked, looking at him in surprise. "How do you figure that?"

Ryan paused, looking at his sister's back for a second before answering. "Shar--something happened to her when she was younger, and she doesn't like to touch people or have them touch _her_ because of it."

"So the fact that she touched me means that she's warming up to me." Gabriella recapped, a small smile on her face. She'd really had a bad relationship in the past with the blonde, but now that she and Ryan were together she was seeing this whole different side to Sharpay that made Gabriella want to be her friend.

"Bulls eye." Ryan announced.

"_Hurry up you two_!" Sharpay ordered from the front, not even bothering to turn back to look at her two acolytes.

"_Yes Sharpay_." Gabriella and Ryan announced in unison as they hurried after the retreating blonde.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her two acolytes as they caught up to her, she scanned the hallways for Kelsi, trying to find the small, mousy girl with a love for hats so they could talk about her new ideas for the drama club when someone appeared right in front of her, causing her to gasp in undignified surprise. "Zeke!"

The handsome, tall dark boy smiled dreamily at her, holding a large tray of admittedly delicious looking treats in her face. "_Sharpay_…" He breathed her name as if in trance. "I know you like devil's snacks and chocolatey sweets, but that you watch what you eat so you can remain looking so _divine_, so I came up with a special recipe of deserts _just for you_ that have no fat whatsoever and yet retain the same, delicious chocolatey taste that you enjoy so much."

Sharpay smirked slightly, wondering if Zeke was ever going to give up on her. He'd been in love with her from pre-school, when he'd bake mudpies and grovel for her to accept them.

"_Aw_, isn't that _sweet_ of Zeke?" She asked with a dramatic flare, turning to Gabriella and Ryan with a hand to her heart as they flanked her on each side.

"Yeah, that's very nice of him!" Gabriella smiled sincerely.

Ryan reached for a snack and made a face at Sharpay when she slapped his hand away.

"Me first." Giving Zeke as sweet a smile as she could muster on such short notice, she reached for a snack and nibbled on it experimentally. As she tasted the heavenly treat, her eyes widening and she let out a _genuine_ smile. "Zeke…" She whispered, surprised. "This is _delicious_!"

His face broke out into a goofy smile. "You really think so?"

Gabriella and Ryan shared a surprised look at Sharpay's 'real' smile and each hurriedly reached for a treat, taking a huge bite out of them and grinning in pleasure at the awesome taste.

"This is so _great_!" Gabriella announced after swallowing.

"Yeah!" Ryan reached for yet another treat.

Zeke smiled dreamily at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled around the snack.

Suddenly someone shouldered passed Zeke violently, the impact causing the star-struck chef-in-training to cry out and send his tray of sweets flying in the air.

The girls screamed as the chocolatey sweets fell all around them, yet thankfully none fell on Sharpay. She glared in anger at the near-miss and turned to the two wildcats who'd caused the mess.

"Look where you two are _going_!" She screeched, perfectly manicured fists closed tight. "My halter-top _alone_ costs more than your entire _wardrobe_!"

"My sweets!" Zeke cried as he went to his knees, trying to place the ruined sweets to the tray.

"We're _so_ sorry Sharpay!" Troy Bolton looked at them in surprise, eyes wide. "We were just so into our talk that we didn't see where we were going!"

"Well, get _glasses_ if you need to!" She hissed, because she'd really _liked_ those sweets, and now thanks to Tweedle Dumb and Dumber she would have to go without!

"Yeah, well, maybe _Zeke_ shouldn't have been taking up all the room in the hallway." A dark voice announced from next to Troy Bolton.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes on Chad Danforth as he stood scowling at them. "You could have _walked around_, Danforth!"

"Didn't _want to_, Evans." Unlike everyone in school, Chad wasn't afraid of her, and that really got on her nerves.

"You're _so annoying_!" With that, East High's Ice Princess sniffed indignantly and walked passed them, leaving behind Ryan and Gabriella, who were helping Zeke put his ruined treats on the tray.

--

In class Sharpay looked at her nails, still fuming at Troy and Chad for ruining her fat free snacks. She didn't know _why_ those two, who were supposed to be such agile athletes, would be so _clumsy_. At what was worst? She had to sit next to Chad in this class!

She looked up in time to see a now single Taylor McKessie smiling with Martha Cox as they looked at Jason Cross, who was making his way to Sharpay. Again.

Sitting down on the empty seat next to Sharpay, Jason smiled at her. "Sharpay, I finished washing your car for you."

"Oh, right." She'd been asked to 'integrate' more with her fellow East High students and thus had employed a couple of them in her service. Jason Cross was her car washer and today was the day her pink baby got a wash. "I'll have daddy send you the check tomorrow morning."

He smiled in a way that she'd heard the girls call charming, but honestly, Sharpay wasn't feeling it. "I was wondering, Sharpay…" He leaned onto her desk, _totally_ invading her personal space. "My dad got me two tickets to the Good Charlotte concert this weekend and I wanted to know if you--."

"Dude, you're in my seat." An irritated voice announced and they looked up at Chad Danforth looming over them.

Jason glared at Chad. "Hold on a second, Chad." He turned to Sharpay again. "So, you wanna--?"

"_Dude_!" Chad snapped in annoyance, interrupting his friend once again. "Get out of my seat before Mrs. Darbus comes in and I get in trouble!"

Shooting Chad an annoyed look, Jason got up and stormed to his seat in the back of the class while Sharpay opened her pink notebook and Chad sat down on his seat crossly, obviously not in the best of moods.

"Don't you feel ashamed of yourself, Evans?"

A muscle jumped in her cheek as she kept her eyes on the pink paper before her. "I don't know what _lunacies_ you're going on about _now_, Danforth."

"Leading on guys the way you do just to get things from them? It's disgusting."

Her mouth fell open as she turned to glare at him. "I do _not_ lead _anyone_ on!" She hissed, looking around quickly, glad that no one was paying any attention to them.

"Oh _yeah_?" He sneered, finally turning to look at her. "What about Zeke and Jason? Huh? And they're only to name a few! You've got a whole _harem_!"

"Oh _please_!" She shook her Hello Kitty pen at him violently. "I _pay_ Jason to wash my car every Wednesday, it's not _my_ fault he decided that he wanted to ask me out to the concert that _my father_ helped organize!" She sniffed. "And Zeke _likes_ to bake things for me, I don't ask him to but I won't complain either because it's a beneficial arrangement for the _both_ of us."

"Oh _really_?" His voice was pure disbelief. "How is it beneficial to _Zeke_? He slaves all day over an oven for _you_."

"_Au contraire_ big boy." She grinned broadly at him, trailing her pen against her bottom lip, gloating so happily over the fact that she knew she was going to win this argument that she didn't notice his dark gaze resting on the slow path the pen traced on her plump, glossed lips.

Sharpay looked down at her pink notepad once again before continuing. "_Zeke_ slaves all day over an oven for an _honest critic._ He knows you'll all say whatever he cooks is great because you're his friends, but he knows that _I_ don't care about his fragile feelings and I'll shoot whatever he cooks down headfirst if it sucks. You should be _grateful_ that I even give him the time of _day_ to even _taste _his cooking. I _have _better things I could be doing, you know."

"You can be _such_ a _bitch_." There was an odd, husky texture to Chad's voice.

"Superbitch to _you_, Danforth!" Sharpay smirked her trademark smirk, returning her attention to the front of the classroom when Mrs. Darbus _finally_ arrived.

"Hello my blossoming thespians!" Mrs. Darbus announced as she entered in a dramatic flare that could only be outdone by Sharpay herself.

"Dude, did she just call us _lesbians_?" Jason could be heard asking Lee from the back of the class.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. And he'd thought he'd actually had a chance of her accepting his date?

She snorted.

She was _so_ going to have to stop being so _nice_ to these little people!

"So, that being said, I want to call out the names of those I've partnered out randomly and the emotions which you will portray in a brief skit." Mrs. Darbus announced with a wide smile. "Remember, you will be working with two different sets of people. Period 1 with one partner, and Period 2 with the other."

Sharpay was horrified that she'd zoned out in Drama--of all subjects!

That was like, _sacrilege,_ on her part!

"Period one will have Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez, **happiness.** Ryan Evans and Martha Cox, **envy.** Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, **hatred. **Chad Danforth and Kelsi Neilsen, **mourning. **Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, **love**. Sean Soltys…"

Sharpay officially blocked out her favorite teacher for the _second_ time that day, yet this time it was out of shock and slight embarrassment as their classmates leered at them.

"Everyone, you heard who your partner is! Now go get ready and have a believable skit before break! I want to feel the _emotion_!"

Sharpay's heart was beating a mile a minute as she turned to look at a blushing Troy Bolton, who was making his way to her side.

Dear _God_.

"Hey." He smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hey." Amazed that she could keep her voice so neutral, Sharpay took in a deep breath. "So, look, here's how we're gonna do it."

--

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. Darbus wiped at the tear in the corner of her eye when Chad and Kelsi finished their 'tear-jerking' performance of _Mourning_. They'd pretended that their child had died, and apparently Mrs. Darbus' eye for talent had gone blind, because Sharpay found it (like all the skits before it) mediocre at best.

"Now, for our last skit of Period 1, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. **Love**." Mrs. Darbus smiled. "This should be interesting."

Troy gulped.

Sharpay had done her pre-performance routine and thus wasn't nervous anymore. She dragged Troy to the front of the room and took in a deep breath before starting by looking down at her designer shoes. "You know, Troy, sometimes I don't think I deserve you."

Silence filled the room as everyone tuned into the skit.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sharpay." Troy announced as he came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading them softly, reassuringly. "If there's someone in this relationship who doesn't deserve the other, it's _me_."

She scoffed softly, looking towards the window as if not strong or brave enough to turn and look him in the eyes. "_I highly doubt that._"

"It's the truth." He announced seriously. "Why do you think I've been so hesitant lately? I don't deserve you, Sharpay, and I seriously don't understand what you see in me. I--." He paused. "I can't provide for you the way you're used to being provided for. I could never have the money you do."

Sharpay hoped that no one had noticed how stiff she'd gone because then they'd realize that what Troy was saying now hadn't been what they'd rehearsed. "I—I--."

"My father's a _basketball coach_, Shar, and yours? I don't even need to tell you what a millionaire he is. He'd never accept someone like me for his daughter."

"I know I'm a spoiled brat, but if I love someone, truly love someone, their financial state would _never _change that." Her heart beat faster and faster as she finally turned to look at him. "Troy, I…"

His blue eyes bore into hers. "I love you Sharpay." And with that he lowered his face to hers, their lips touching in a brief kiss…that _definitely_ hadn't been planned, and horribly enough…did _nothing_ to Sharpay.

Her world stood still and her eyes opened wide, barely hearing the applause around them, shocked to the core that not only had Troy meant what he'd just told her, but that she _felt nothing_.

_This isn't how it was supposed to be_! She cried out mentally as he slowly broke away and smiled hesitantly at her. _The moment Troy Bolton's heart finally became mine, the moment he finally pressed his lips to mine--I was supposed to feel __**something**__!_

But she didn't.

Which only panicked her, but the born thespian quickly hid it with an oblivious smile that she directed to Troy. "Great improvisation Bolton!" She grinned at him, pretending that she had no idea that he'd just spoken from his heart, that way he wouldn't be so hurt. "You were so _convincing!_ And the kiss? Utter genius! Great improv skills!"

"Improvisation shows the true talent in the rough diamond waiting to be discovered!" Mrs. Darbus was furiously wiping at her eyes as she stood next to them. "You two were _spectacular_!"

Feeling a hot glare in her direction, Sharpay turned away from the confused look in Troy's eyes and frowned when she saw Chad glaring angrily at them.

What was his _deal_?

"Well now, everyone, I'll call out your second partners and emotions!" Mrs. Darbus held up her folder. "Ryan Evans and Taylor McKessie, **lust**."

Sharpay turned to sneak a peek at Gabriella, who was doing her best to look nonchalant yet seemed a little bothered by this arrangement.

"Troy Bolton, Martha Cox, **wrath**." Mrs. Darbus continued to list the participants. "Sean Soltys and Zeke Baylor, **greed**. Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans, **jealousy**."

Sharpay groaned.

Why was Mrs. Darbus _doing_ this to her?!

The blonde pushed back a long blonde curl behind her shoulder and took in a deep breath as a silent Troy left her to team up with Martha, and a stiff, angered, obviously pissed Chad stormed towards her.

_Great. Just great. The least Mrs. Darbus could have done would have been to give US __**wrath**__!_

Taking in a deep breath, Sharpay turned to Chad to dictate how they would do this, as she had with Troy. "Okay Danforth, this is how we're gonna play this through. I'm thinking unfaithful boyfriend being confronted by jealous girlfriend and--."

"You must have enjoyed that, huh, Evans?" Chad hissed, face lowered so that he could glare down at her.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at the venom in his voice.

"Finally got it, didn't you?" He continued stepping towards her, invading her personal space, causing her to take a step backwards for every step forwards of his. "After all your schemes to try and separate Troy and Gabriella, after practically trying to _buy _his affection all last summer at Lava Springs, after being such a _bitch_, you finally got your way."

"Danforth, I _know_ that you've been hit one too many times in the head with a basketball and that because of that you don't _have_ many brain cells left, but let me put this as simple as I can so you can understand me." She praised herself for how steady her voice was despite the fact that she was trembling inside at the animalistic rage that caused his eyes to go _oh_ so _black_. "Troy and I were _acting_."

"You and I _both_ know Troy can't act. _That_ was _no_ act!" Chad hissed, backing her up against the wall. "He just told you, in front of _the whole freaking class_, that he _loves you_!"

Sharpay's eyes were large as she looked up into his infuriated face, wondering why she found it so hard to breathe when he rested his palm on the wall on the side of her face and leaned down towards her, dark eyes like those of a demon.

And yet…she wasn't _afraid_…she was…_on fire_.

And that bothered her more than anything else.

Trying to ignore the butterflies dancing erratically in her stomach, Sharpay tilted her head up so that she was glaring straight into his eyes, frown firmly in place. "What happens between Troy Bolton and I is _none_ of your business, Chad Danforth!"

"Troy Bolton--_Troy Bolton_." His laugh was angry and resentful. "So what goes on between you and _Troy_ _Bolton_ isn't my business, huh?" His eyes narrowed when she shook her head defiantly. "Well, what about Zeke? Huh princess? What about _Jason_? And what about Lee? And what about _Sean_? And what about--?"

"What _about_ them?!" She cried out, desperate to figure out what was not only going on with him, but what was going on with _her_. Why was this _exciting_ her?

His _other_ hand went to the wall on the _other_ side of her head, and she was suddenly trapped between the wall and the hardened, sculpted body of Chad Danforth.

Should her heart be racing like this?

Why had her throat suddenly gone dry?

Was that her _pulse_ beating so desperately?

He lowered his face until she could feel his breath on her cheek, it was a mix of mint and cinnamon, spicy and yet cool.

Just like _him_.

"_Who else and you aren't my business, Sharpay_?" He whispered against her skin causing her to tremble violently, eyes darkening yet not in anger. "_Who else __**is**__ there?_"

Her gaze was caught in his and she couldn't look away. It was as if he had her spellbound. "_It's __**not**__ your __**business**_."

Why were they _whispering_?

"You're wrong, Ice Princess." His lips brushed softly against the skin at the corner of her mouth as he spoke, causing her to gasp, heart pounding a mile per minute.

"Oh?" Suddenly she couldn't think of any witty comebacks. She couldn't think _at all_.

"You _are_ my business." With that his arm went from by her head to around her waist and he pulled her violently towards him so that her body crashed into his. "You're _mine_, and I'm _sick_ of waiting for you to figure that out."

Sharpay exhaled loudly in surprise and her hands went to his shoulders on reflex to keep from falling as she nearly lost her balance at the sudden change in movement. "I—I don't think--."

"Then don't." And then his mouth was upon hers, hot and consuming, burning her slowly from within. She struggled slightly at first because she was _Sharpay Evans_ and _no one_ kissed _Sharpay Evans_ without her permission. No one _touched_ her, much less _kissed _her, without her explicit, written, signed and _stamped permission_!

Yet Chad refused to let go, and Sharpay stopped wishing he would. Her arms moved from his shoulders to around his neck so that she could bury them in his messy mop of hair, which was suddenly much more attractive than she'd ever considered it.

She whimpered when he backed her into the wall, yet eagerly moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with as much passion as he was her when he insinuated his jeans clad thigh between hers.

_This_ was what she'd been missing with Troy.

_This_ was what she'd been dreaming of since she was a young, precocious child.

"Marvelous work children!" Mrs. Darbus voice was loud in the deafening silence of the room.

Suddenly realizing that they were in the middle of class, Sharpay squealed into the kiss and pushed away, yet Chad wouldn't let go of her, preferring to bury his face in the crook of her neck and taste the saltiness of her skin before turning back to the rest, a smug, predator's smile on his face as he kept his arm around her waist and kept her firmly against him.

"I _love_ how you used two emotions that are so connected with each other: jealousy and _passion_!" Mrs. Darbus announced excitedly, oblivious to the important fact which was plain to every dumbstruck student in that classroom…that none of what had happened had been a part of an act. "Mr. Danforth, I didn't realize you had such _untapped potential_!"

"What can I say, Mrs. Darbus?" Chad's smirk grew smugger. "I guess I'm just a box of surprises."

Sharpay, blushing redder than a tomato, was desperate to escape, yet couldn't get out of Chad's possessive hold. The moment Mrs. Darbus turned to another student she looked up and glared at the boy holding her hostage against him, and was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she realized that he was smirking far to pleased for her liking. And when she followed his gaze she noticed that it was going to the boys in the class.

_He's marking me as his territory!_

_The NEANDERTHAL!_

She growled at him.

"Well, I understand why she never made a move on Troy _now_." Gabriella could be heard whispering to Ryan due to the silence of the room.

"I _know_!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise. "I never saw this coming, did _you_?"

"No." His girlfriend shook her head in dismay. "But now that I think about it, they really suit each other, don't they? They even look perfect together like that."

"Are they _blind_ or something?" Sharpay muttered petulantly to herself. "We are _so_ not color coordinated!"

Chad smirked down at Sharpay before pressing a kiss to the side of her head, taking in a whiff of the sweet smell of her hair. "Mine now."

"We'll just see about _that_ bub." She glared up at him, yet stopped trying to struggle out of his hold because (a) she'd resigned herself to the fact that he was stronger than her and didn't want to let go at the moment, and (b) it was rather nice to be held this way, although she'd rather die than ever let him know.

"Can't call you Ice Princess after that kiss." The handsome caramel skinned boy spoke to himself, totally ignoring her challenge to his 'ownership'. "Not exactly sure _what_ to call you though, I guess I'll have to kiss you a bit more before I can decide."

She scoffed, hating the fact that she was _smiling_ at him. "You know that I'm not going to make this easy for you, right? That I'm going to fight you with my straight, white teeth and perfectly manicured nails?"

"Wouldn't have expected it any other way." And yet he was returning her broad smile.

"Good to know we're on the same page, Danforth." She ducked her head, bangs shadowing her face, hating the fact that she was grinning like an idiot and _blushing_ on top of _everything_.

"Yeah." His finger rubbed the skin above her hip tantalizingly. "And just so you know, mom and I are having dinner at your house tonight."

She blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Vance and Emily invited us over the other night." He grinned down at her, obviously entertained by her expression of shock. "Ever since working at Lava Springs last summer, I've kept in contact with Vance. Apparently my old man and him were friends in college, and he's going to take me in as an intern at **Evans & Evans** next summer."

"Daddy's _law firm_?" Sharpay asked, wide-eyed. "Only the best get selected to intern there. And—and—what about _basketball_?"

"It's a sport I love, it's my passion, but your dad's right. I got to have a career, and why not Corporate Law?" He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Always wanted to do that."

"You're insane." Sharpay shook her head at him in wonder, smiling softly before turning to Mrs. Darbus when their teacher called them over. She had no idea where this sudden development was going to take them, or why she was excited about it, but decided that for once, Sharpay Evans was going to let go of the control--if only a little bit--and see where destiny took them.

* * *

I used to be a troypay, and while I still like that genre, I'm a faithful lover of chadpay! My fav HSM pairing of all time!

**Please, review?**


End file.
